


Finals Stress

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stanley Cup Finals, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is stressed about the Finals and Ryan comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just sped wrote this because I was going through withdrawal of not writing or reading enough Cally/G  
> Hope you guys like it!

“My head is pounding.” Dan complained as he curled up on the bed in a ball, his head in his hands.

“You have a stress headache don’t you.” Ryan accused, lying down next to him.

“Little bit,” He replied through gritted teeth.

“What’s the problem, Danny?” Ryan asked, trailing kisses down the other man’s neck, slightly nipping at spots to try and relax him. It worked slightly but not as well as it usually did.

“This series is going to be the death of me. I made us lose the first game in overtime and then we just lost that one yesterday and I just can’t right now. I’m making stupid mistakes.” Dan ranted, voice shaking more with every word as if he was going to break down the next second.

Ryan was silent for a second, rubbing Dan’s arm gently, choosing his words carefully, “First of all, Danny, you’re trying your best; that’s all anyone can ask of you to do. You made one mistake in the first game but you at least admit it and I know you’re not going to let that happen again. I know that you and all the guys wanted to come back the next game but to be honest those refs weren’t calling anything. You guys should’ve won that one because Hanky was obviously interfered with but that’s the NHL for you, hiring blind refs.” 

Dan smiled a bit at that comment but replied, “I still haven’t played to the best of my ability.”

“Oh shut up! You’re playing like you always do! Don’t doubt yourself so much.” Ryan snapped with a frown on his face.

“But—” Dan protested. Ryan leaned over and kissed him gently.

“Shhhhh, You know what I want you guys to do now?” He asked.

“What?” Dan answered, facing Ryan.

“I want the team to come back swinging and kick the Kings asses for me. And I want you to score a goal for me, if possible. You think you can manage that?” Ryan asked him with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, hopefully we can do that for you and I can do that for you.” Dan told him.

“Good, feel a little better?” He asked. He kissed Dan’s forehead and propped himself on his elbow. 

“Yeah, a bit better.” Dan replied, rolling onto his back.

“I know you can do it, I have a lot of faith in you, Girardi, even when you have none in yourself. Now I’m going to get you some Advil and then you’re going to rest up for tomorrow.” Ryan kissed Dan lightly on the nose before dashing to find the Advil in the bathroom.


End file.
